Give me a choice
by La Pomme Verte
Summary: Gon a déjà tout prévue pour son avenir: Avoir son diplôme, allez à l'université, devenir Archéologue et parcourir le monde. Bien sûr s'il pouvait faire tous ça et être aux côté de l'homme qui l'aime tous serais parfait, malheureusement dans la vie on a pas toujours le choix... Gon va très vite l'apprendre (A/B/O dynamique).
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjours à tous et à toutes!**

**J'arrive sur ce fandom avec une fiction, qui j'espère plaira! C'est un Kirugon dans un UA. Kirua et Gon sont des lycéens en dernières années! Cette fiction est classé dans une dynamique A/B/O. Je vous expliquerait bien comment elles vont s'articuler dans ma fiction mais on va le découvrir avec Gon tout au long des chapitres. Je vais juste vous rappeler les bases, plus ou moins universelle. Un Oméga est un homme pouvant porter un enfant, il est régit par des chaleurs et des cycles. Les Alphas ont eux des ruts. Dans ce moments là l'un comme l'autre, chercher un compagnon pour s'accoupler. Un Alpha marque un oméga pour montrer son appartenance.**

**Du coup je vais vous laissez découvrir le reste en même temps que Gon, ce sera surtout les injustices et ce qu'il pourra faire pour s'en sortir et ne pas être mit dans une case au finale. J'espère tout de même que ça vous passionnera! Pour ceux qui n'aime pas cette dynamique, je ne vais pas vous dire qu'on en parle quasiment jamais mais je pense avoir fait ça de manière assez "light".**

**Enjoy!**

**/!\ Je tiens juste à souligner qu'il n'y a pas eut de bêta lecture et que je ne suis pas douée pour voir mes fautes, donc désolé si votre lecture est moins fluides à cause de ça!**

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! **

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Gon s'habilla rapidement et débarqua dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Sa tante venait de finir de tout placer sur la table et sourit de le voir aussi plein d'énergie. C'était sa dernière année de lycée. Il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, bien que ce ne serait pas évident au vue de son statut.

Les places à l'université était assez difficile à avoir pour les omégas. Les exigences pour qu'ils soient accepté étaient assez stricte, mais le jeune garçon ne se faisait pas tant de soucis que ça. Il était un très bon élève, il avait reçut des félicitations de beaucoup de ses professeurs. Même son établissement avait déjà prévue de faire toutes les démarches pour le faire aller le plus loin possible, car ce serait aussi un bon point pour eux. Si un Oméga, venant de chez eux, réussissait, ce serait une excellente publicité.

Il avait eut le droit à des cours particulier au frais du lycée, et son ami d'enfance, qui l'avait souvent garder, l'aidait souvent dans ses révisions. Gon voulait devenir Archéologue, comme son père, faire le tour du monde et découvrir de nouvelle civilisation. Ça l'avait toujours tenter de voir le métier qui maintenait Ging aussi loin de sa famille.

Il se dépêcha d'avaler son repas et courut à la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Une fois qu'il fut à l'entrer de la maison, mettant ses chaussures, sa tante apparut derrière lui. Elle semblait rayonnante aujourd'hui. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et lui rappela qu'elle était fière de lui. Il lui sourit en réponse.

« Au faite, n'oublie pas de rentrer tôt ce soir. Ton père sera là, il a apparemment une grande nouvelle à nous annoncer. Dit elle toute contente.

-Je paris qu'il va encore nous parler d'une nouvelle expédition. Se moqua Gon.

-Peut-être. Rigola Mito. On le saura ce soir. En attendant profite de ta rentrée.

-Bonne journée Tante Mito ! »

Il la salua et disparut rapidement dans la rue. Il devait rejoindre son ami Zushi, un bêta qui avait un an de moins mais qui était dans sa classe. C'était un petit surdouée. Ils s'étaient connue en entrant au lycée, et étaient inséparable depuis.

Il vit d'ailleurs son ami l'attendre devant le portail où des élèves rentraient. Ils se saluèrent comme le ferait des combattants, tous deux étant dans le club d'art martiaux. Ils partirent pour leur classe en se racontant leurs week-end. Ils saluèrent leurs camarades et s'installèrent à leurs places. La matinée fut tranquille, et au moment de déjeuner, les deux amis partirent s'installer non loin du gymnase.

« Tu as rendez-vous avec Kurapika samedi ? Demanda Zushi. »

Gon sourit. Kurapika était son ami d'enfance, ses parents habitaient la maison à côté de la sienne. Il l'avait souvent gardé quand ils étaient petit. Vers les quatorze ans de ce dernier, sa famille avait été assassiné, il avait donc vécu un temps avec la famille Freecs, mais ne voulant pas être un poids, il était partit dès ses dix-huit ans dans un petit appartement. Il étudiait la psychologie afin de devenir profiler, l'université se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville. Il voyait Gon moins souvent mais ils s'envoyaient tout de même souvent des messages, et tentait de se voir les week-ends.

Zushi était le seul au courant que son ami avait un faible pour le blond. Et encore c'était peu dire pour ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait toujours admiré Kurapika, il était loyal, franc, gentil et généreux. Quand le jeune Oméga avait apprit qu'il en était un, contrairement à beaucoup de monde, il avait sauté de joie. Ça signifiait pour lui qu'il pouvait former une pair avec le jeune Kurta qui était un Alpha.

Il ne lui avait encore rien dit, il attendait d'arrivé à l'université. Il espérait trouver une université non loin de celle du garçon et pouvoir peut-être vivre ensemble, si Kurapika acceptait ses sentiments bien sûr. Il avait déjà prévue quand et comment lui faire sa déclaration.

« Pourquoi tu lui dit pas cette année ? Ce serait plus simple pour que vous vous prépariez à vivre ensemble, non ?

-Non, au contraire, ça me rendrait trop impatient. Et puis peut-être que Kurapika n'acceptera pas mes sentiments.

-… mmh c'est vrai ça. »

Il n'avait pas peur d'être rejeter par le blond, non pas parce qu'il était confiant dans les sentiments de l'autre, mais parce qu'il savait que son ami ferait attention à ne pas le blesser s'il le faisait. Et puis même si ça n'était pas réciproque ils pourraient rester amis, non ? Pour l'instant il ne devait pas penser à tous ça. Il avait déjà tout préparé, il verrait le reste le jour J. Il devait se concentrer sur ses études et le concours d'entrer à son université !

À la fin de la journée il salua son ami et partit chez lui avec le sourire. Kurapika lui avait envoyé un message pour savoir si sa journée c'était bien passé,et si son père était rentrer. Ce début de printemps était parfait !

Il s'annonça une fois passé la porte. Sa tante vient l'accueillir accompagner d'un homme de grand taille aux long cheveux blanc. L'adolescent n'hésita pas une seconde à se jeter dans les bras de ce dernier. Kaito avait plus été une figure paternel que son père durant son enfance. Au bien sûr il aimait Ging mais ça n'était pas pareil. Quand il entra dans le salon ce dernier était assit sur le canapé et le salua.

Contrairement avec les autres membres de la familles il le salua juste d'un grand sourire, heureux de le voir. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face, se tortillant d'impatience d'entendre la nouvelle si importante que son père allait lui annoncer.

« Soit un peu patient Gon, nous attendons du monde. »

Le garçon pencha la tête, il essayait de deviner. Normalement son père laissait des indices mais la rien ne filtrait, où alors il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Il regarda les deux autres adultes de la pièce qui haussèrent les épaules, perdu tout comme lui. Kaito demanda alors à Gon de raconter un peu ses derniers mois, et celui-ci ne se priva pas pour tout raconter. Il demanda à son tour s'ils avaient découvert de nouvelle chose, ou explorer d'autre contré où personne n'était encore aller.

Quand la porte sonna il se pencha légèrement, espérant entrevoir qui cela pouvait-être. Mito souhaita la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants et à entendre les voix qui répondaient, ils étaient aux moins trois, deux hommes et une femme. Il n'avait pas l'impression des les avoirs déjà entendu. C'était donc de parfaits inconnus. Il put voir sa tante revenir avec un sourire un peu crispé et plus pâle. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de l'interroger du regard mais elle ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui.

Ging se leva pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants, et leurs présenta tout le monde. Gon se leva pour leur serrer la main. Le premier était un homme à forte carrure aux cheveux blond, presque blanc immaculé. La femme était toute menu et ses cheveux brun étaient remonté sous un immense chapeau. Le dernier, qui était sans doute leur fils, avait de long cheveux brun. Ce qu'on pouvait s'accorder à dire, c'est que sur le visage de la dame et celui son fils, aucune chaleur ne s'en dégageait.

L'adolescent ne se sentit pas du tout à l'aise. Il se tourna vers Kaito et son père, mais le premier avait un visage fermer, ce qui était peu habituel de sa part et le deuxième exultait de joie. Qui était ces personnes ? Et pourquoi Mito et Kaito semblait aussi renfermer ?

« Nous sommes heureux de faire enfin ta connaissance Gon. Fit l'homme. Mon nom est Silva Zoldyck, et voici ma femme Kikyo, et mon fils aîné Irumi.

-Enchanté. Dit-il.

-Gon est un garçon très intelligent. Fit Ging. Il étudie pour devenir archéologue, il a un grand avenir devant lui. Et puis il est aussi très doué en art martiaux, il est le capitaine de son équipe.

Gon se plaqua dans son siège, pourquoi son père faisait un tel éloge de lui devant ces inconnus ? Il put voir Mito regarder Ging avec effarement. Quelque chose échappait au lycéen mais sa tante l'avoir compris. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi la femme et son fils semblaient le déshabiller du regard ?

« Au faite Kirua n'a pas pu venir ? Demanda Freecs senior.

-Oh non, fit la mère. Il est puni, il n'est pas aller en cours aujourd'hui. Pas qu'il est besoin d'y aller. Se précipita-t-elle d'ajouter. C'est un garçon très intelligent, il corrige même quand les professeurs font une faute dans les devoirs.

-Ging je dois te parler ! »

Mito s'était levée et semblait furax, l'interpellé se leva à son tour en soupirant et la suivit. Gon aurait voulut les accompagner ou les supplier de rester avec lui. Il ne voulait pas rester seul avec les Zoldyck, bon Kaito était là mais il ne semblait pas enclin à parler. Il sentit le regard perçant des trois personnes sur lui. Ce fut leur fils qui prit la parole en premier. Il lui demanda quelles étaient les techniques qu'il avait appris dans son club d'art martiaux et à quel niveau il en était. S'il avait gagner des compétitions et si oui combien.

Il fut un peu surpris par le flots de questions et tenta de chercher une quelconque aide chez son proche, mais ce dernier semblait toujours perdu dans ses réflexions. Ils répondit alors le plus précisément possible et cela sembla satisfaire l'homme. Il se tourna même vers sa mère qui approuva, mais ajouta qu'il était encore loin du niveau de Kirua.

Puis il lui posèrent des questions sur son avenir, ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Si en temps qu'archéologue il comptait se balader sur le globe ou s'il comptait un jour construire une famille. A cette dernière question il ne sut répondre. Il n'avait jamais été intéressé par se poser et avoir des enfants, et il se demandait ce que Kurapika en pensait... Ils n'étaient pas ensemble mais il devra un jour y penser si jamais le futur Profiler acceptait ses sentiments.

La femme lui demanda quand est-ce qu'il pensait avoir des enfants et combien. Elle lui précisa qu'une famille nombreuse sa permettrait plus de chance d'avoir des futurs hériter Alpha. Gon se sentit étouffer. Les pièces du puzzle commençait à se mettre doucement en place devant lui et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Ging revint seul dans le salon, toujours avec son sourire. Il s'excusa pour la gêne occasionné et s'assit à sa place avant de regarder son fils dans les yeux.

« Gon tu aura dix-huit ans en mai l'année prochaine, et tu vas aussi vivre à l'université suivant laquelle tu choisis. Il faut donc que tu es un Alpha pour éviter tout problème, tu comprend ?

-Mais...

-Monsieurs et Madame Zoldyck ont un fils du même âge que toi, l'interrompit son père, et c'est un Alpha. Ils veulent un Oméga intelligent et fort pour leur fils, ils t'ont donc choisis pour que tu soit le fiancé de Kirua Zoldyck.

-Choisi ? Répéta-t-il perdu.

-Oui, nous avons eut du mal à trouver un Oméga à la hauteur de Kirua. Notre fils et si merveilleux. Fit la femme.

-Mon petit frère a besoin de quelqu'un qui lui donnera de bon héritier, fort et intelligent. Et puis tes examens médicaux sont excellent, tu es le meilleur Oméga qu'il soit pour lui. »

Une nausée monta dans la gorge de Gon. Est-ce qu'ils étaient entrain de lui dire qu'il était promis à un totale inconnu ? Qu'il était fiancé ? Non il devait plaisanter. La femme rajouta alors qu'il pourrait être archéologue, qu'ils ne l'en empêcherait pas, mais il faudra qu'il donne naissance à au moins quatre enfants Alpha.

L'image de Kurapika et son doux sourire apparut dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas d'un inconnu, il voulait le blond. Il voulait choisir ! Il ne voulait pas se transformer en poule pondeuse. Il cherchait un éclat d'humour chez son père pour voir s'il lui faisait une blague, mais rien. Kaito était prostré à côté de Ging, il transpirait la colère. Où était sa tante ? Pourquoi ne venait-elle pas le rassurer pour lui dire que c'était une farce.

« Je ne veux pas. Chuchota t-il. »

Il vit alors la femme éclater de rire. Un léger espoir naquit en lui. Le bord de ses lèvres remontèrent mais l'air sérieux des autres l'empêcha de s'en réjouir complètement.

« Voyons mon garçon. Fit-elle après avoir reprit son calme. Tu ne pourra pas trouver meilleure que mon fils, de plus tu portera le noms des Zoldyck c'est un privilège. »

Il fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Tout ce qu'on venait de lui annoncer était donc la pure vérité. Il se leva et réitéra ses paroles avec plus de forces et de convictions. Cette fois ci Kikyo ne rigola pas, elle se tourna vers son mari avec incrédulité. Irumi semblait s'amuser de la situation. Ging regarda son fils et se pencha en avant comme pour lui parler d'une chose importante.

« Gon, tu auras toute l'année pour faire connaissance avec lui, et l'année prochaine pour tes dix-huit ans tu seras un Zoldyck. Tu vas l'apprécier j'en suis sur.

-Je m'en fiche ! Je refuse ! S'indigna Gon.

-Voyons tu plaisante Gon. Tu n'es plus un enfant... Normalement à ton âge tu devrais déjà être marqué, ce n'est pas la mer à boire. »

Son père ne l'écoutait même pas. Il devait faire comprendre à son père qu'il ne faisait pas un caprice mais qu'il était sûr de lui. Il ne voulait pas épouser cet inconnu juste parce qu'il avait l'âge pour. Ni parce que les parents de celui ci semblait l'idolâtrer et lui cherchait le meilleur oméga qui soit. C'était n'importe quoi ! Il avait déjà choisit sa voix de toute manière. Il vit son père se lever et s'avancer vers lui avec un grand sourire. Lui frottant la tête comme s'il était un enfant.

« Allez Gon soit raisonnable, en plus en contre partie ils nous financent une expédition dans le désert de Clow. Tu sais la où se trouve les ruines mystérieuse difficile d'accès. Tu trouve pas ça géniale ? Ton père va pouvoir explorer et mettre en lumière une civilisation légendaire ! »

Puis il se tourna vers les Zoldyck leurs proposant de les raccompagner et de revenir quand il voulait avec Kirua cette fois. Gon put entendre la mère proposer que ce soit lui qui vienne à la rencontre de son fiancé. Il ne répondit pas trop perdu, son père l'avait vendu.. Voilà vraiment ce qu'il valait aux yeux de Ging ?

Il savait que pour son père l'archéologie et la découverte passait avant sa famille mais là... il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'homme qu'il admirait tant et dont il voulait suivre les traces venaient de le fiancer sans se rendre compte qu'il blessait son fils. Il entendit Ging revenir comme un bien heureux, lui tapotant l'épaule comme si rien de tous ceci venait d'arriver. Il entendit un bruit sourd devant la porte du salon.

Sa tante était là, des valises à ses pieds. Gon fronça les sourcils. Elle avait les yeux rouges et semblait très en colère. Elle en était presque effrayante. Les bagages à ses pieds étaient ceux de son père. D'ailleurs celui ci ne semblait pas comprendre.

« Je veux que tu sorte de cette maison immédiatement.

-Mito voyons. Fit Ging

-Sort de cette maison ! Cria t-elle. Je t'interdit de revenir ou même d'approcher Gon !

-Pardon ? Mais enfin Mito...

-Tu as ton expédition tous frais payer alors tu peux partir dès aujourd'hui, personne ne te retiens. »

Il fronça les sourcils, regardant sa cousine de manière perplexe. Il avait du mal à la comprendre, elle lui avait fait une scène tout à l'heure et elle recommençait. Il ne comprenait pas, avec ce mariage il n'y avait pas que lui qui aurait des avantages. Gon aurait un Alpha, il ne serait jamais dans le besoin et il pourrait voyager partout sans s'en faire pour les autorisations et le financement grâce à la famille Zoldyck.

« Oh bien sur, et tu t'es pas demandé une seule fois ce qu'en penserait Gon ? Cracha t-elle. Tu es toujours ailleurs dans tes ruines, tu ne sais rien de ton fils et tu te permet de décider à sa place ?

-C'est aussi pour son bien. Affirma t-il.

-Non, tu n'as fait ça que pour toi ! Que pour ton stupide égoïsme ! Maintenant sort d'ici !

-Très bien je m'en vais, mais je vais sûrement être absent bien plus longtemps que d'habitude tu sais. »

Elle lui pointait la sortit du doigts, ne voulant même plus lui parler. Il prit ses valises et disparut dans le couloir. Mito s'approcha du fauteuil devant lequel se trouvait son neveux qui semblait être absent. Elle posa des mains tremblante sur ses épaules et elle put croiser son regard. Elle s'excusa pendant de longue minute en pleurant. Quand elle avait parlé à Ging elle avait demandé à voir le contrat, espérant y trouver une faille... Mais on parlait de la famille Zoldyck. Tous le monde savait qu'une fois un contrat signé avec eux, il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière. Tout le monde se doutait que leur travail et leur richesse n'était pas venue que d'un métier morale, mais personne disait rien, trop effrayé, et puis tant qu'on y était pas mêlé on pouvait se permettra d'ignorer qui ils étaient.

Elle avait eu beau chercher elle n'y avait rien trouvé pour sauver Gon. De plus le paiement pour l'expédition avait déjà était fait et le montant était astronomique. Impossible pour la famille Freecs de les rembourser...

Elle prit son neveux dans ses bras toujours en pleure. Elle ne voulait que son bonheur, mais aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait pied et poing liée à cause d'une stupide signature, même si elle était la tutrice légale de Gon dans ce genre de contrat les parents biologiques avaient plus de poids. Et les Zoldyck avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse contester.

Kaito toujours assit, finit par se lever et s'approcher d'eux. Il posa sa main sur la tête de Gon. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais pensé que son maître serait aussi insensible à la détresse de son fils. Il aurait voulu être dans la confidence et tout faire pour dissuader Ging, mais celui-ci était venue le voir une semaine plus tôt pour lui dire que l'expédition à Clow était pour bientôt. Il avait pensé à une bienfaiteur, ou a un pays... s'il avait été plus attentif et qu'il avait posé les bonnes questions...

La soirée fut silencieuse et pesante. Gon s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et Mito avait recommencé à lire toute les closes du contrat, cherchant une simple phrase qui pourrait tout changer, en vain. Kaito était resté avec elle et lisait lui même chaque page méticuleusement.

« Comment a t-il pu faire ça à son propre fils ? Demanda Mito désespéré.

Je ne comprend pas non plus... »

Gon qui était prostré dans sa chambre regrettait pour la première fois de sa vie d'être née Oméga. S'il avait été un bêta ou même Alpha ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Il n'était même plus en colère contre son père, il était juste lasse. Il regarda son téléphone dont son fond d'écran était une photo de lui et Kurapika...

Il se releva sur son lit en position assise. Le blond étudiait la psychologie mais aussi le droit ! Il devrait pouvoir savoir comment défaire un contrat de mariage non ? Il allait pouvoir trouver une solution non ? Il composa alors le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Au bout de trois sonneries son interlocuteurs décrocha avec inquiétude. C'était rare que Gon l'appelle.

« Comment on peut défaire un contrat de mariage ? Demanda t-il.

-Gon... T'as question est très inquiétante. As tu signé un papier sans en lire les tenants et les aboutissants ?

-Non pas moi...

-Oh... soupira Kurapika soulagé.

-C'est mon père qui l'a fait pour moi...

-Quoi ? »

Il entendit alors le blond être surpris au téléphone. Il demandait si c'était une blague, bien que ce soit pas le genre du lycéen. Finalement Gon expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Kurapika n'en revenait pas et commença à s'énerver au téléphone. Il voulait faire le voyage dès maintenant pour éplucher lui même ces foutus lignes qui liait son ami à cette famille. Malheureusement c'était le début de sa dernière année et il ne pouvait pas s'absenter ainsi. Il jura au plus jeune qu'il serait la le vendredi avant qu'il soit rentré du lycée.

Gon fut soulagé de savoir qu'il allait venir et éclaircir tout ça. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser des larmes couler. Il pleura au téléphone pendant un bon quart d'heure. Kurapika ne dit rien mais lui promit qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour rendre ce contrat caduc, et que Gon pouvait l'appeler à n'importe quelle heure s'il avait besoin de parler.

* * *

**Bien je vous laisse là, je sais que j'en dit pas vraiment beaucoup dans ce premier chapitre mais vous avez quand même la grosse information sur laquelle va s'articuler la fiction. Je sais que Ging ne parait pas des plus sympathique mais on peux pas dire que dans le manga ce soit le meilleur des papas! J'espère que vous avez bien aimez en tout cas! **

**Pour ce qui n'ont pas la ref, le royaume de clow viens de Tsubasa Reservoir Chonicle (CLAMP). Pour ce qui aime un peu la fantasy je vous conseil le manga, pas l'animé car vous risquez de rien comprendre!**

**Bref n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, toutes critiques et bonne à prendre, si tenter qu'elle soit constructif bien entendu! Je vous fait des bisous et à la prochaine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjours tout le monde!**

**Je vous publie le chapitre 2 car une amie ma soudoyer avec ses pleures... je sais que tu reconnaîtra, et pour une fois laisse moi un commentaire! me l'envois pas par messages! Quand à mes chères autres lecteurs je vous remercie pour vos retour! Voici donc la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant! Des bisous et bonne lecture!**

**Enjoy!**

**/!\ Je tiens juste à souligner qu'il n'y a pas eut de bêta lecture et que je ne suis pas douée pour voir mes fautes, donc désolé si votre lecture est moins fluides à cause de ça!  
C'est une dynamique A/B/O**

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain Gon eut beaucoup de mal à se lever, il n'avait pas vraiment dormit et n'était même pas descendu dîné. Il était resté un moment au téléphone avec Kurapika. Il en était heureux mais à chaque fois le mariage se rappelait à lui.

Quand il se leva pour déjeuner sa tante était déjà dans la cuisine, la table du petit déjeuner était à moitié préparée. Mito semblait perdue et fatiguée. L'adolescent s'installa à sa place en face d'elle. Mito releva un visage épuisé vers lui et posa une main sur sa joue.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller en cours aujourd'hui, dit elle.

C'est la rentré, ce serait bête de commencer à sécher maintenant. Tenta t-il en plaisantant.

On va trouver une solution Gon, je te le promet. »

Il appuya son visage contre la paume de sa tante et sourit. Il était heureux qu'elle soit de son côté. Elle était comme une mère pour lui. Il lui sourit et partit dans l'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures, Mito le suivant jusqu'à la porte. Il vit alors Kaito apparaître derrière elle.

« Ne te prend pas trop la tête avec ça pour l'instant. Laisse nous gérer ça.

Bonne journée tante Mito, Kaito. »

Il partit s'en rien ajouter. Il comprenait qu'ils se battraient pour lui et il en était heureux mais en même temps ça le rendait triste de les voir s'inquiéter autant. Il avait bien remarqué leurs visages, eux non plus n'avaient pas eurent la meilleure nuit de leurs vies. Au finale la seule personne qui semblait se réjouir de tous ça était son père.

Il arriva devant son lycée avec plusieurs minutes d'avance. Zushi n'était sûrement pas encore arrivé. Par mécanisme il se posa contre le mur de la cours et l'attendit sans vraiment faire attention à quoi que ce soit. Il eut alors l'impression d'être observer, il leva alors les yeux pour n'avoir que le temps de voir une personne avec des cheveux blanc faire demi-tour et repartir dans l'autre sens. Il fronça les sourcils. Il le suivit du regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse comme s'il s'était évaporé.

« Gon ? »

Il sursauta et se tourna vers son ami qui le regarda inquiet. Il lui demanda si tout allait bien, mais Gon tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers l'endroit où le garçon avait disparut. Zushi suivit son mouvement, mais ne trouva rien d'étrange. Il reposa alors sa question.

L'Oméga secoua la tête, le manque de sommeil devait le faire halluciner. Il partit en cours accompagner de son ami sans lui répondre. Zushi fut très surpris et silencieux. Durant la matinée il put l'observer et même les professeurs le trouvèrent assez distrait. Ce fut avant la pause repas que leur professeur de maths s'avança vers lui.

« Gon tous vas bien ?

Professeur Wings ? Répondit il surpris. Je-je vais bien oui. »

L'homme ne semblait pas convaincue du tout. Il posa une main sur le front de l'adolescent, mais il ne semblait pas dégager plus de chaleur qu'habituellement. Il fronça les sourcils et retourna à son cours sans lâcher son élève du regard. Quand la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours il demanda à Gon de rester. Il lui demanda s'il y avait quelques chose qui n'allait pas mais le garçon baissa la tête en niant. L'Oméga n'avait jamais été un bon menteur. Wings soupira, il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien mais pour mettre son élève dans cet état là, c'était vraiment pas bon signe.

Il aurait voulut le renvoyer chez lui mais sans raison valable Gon refuserait totalement. Le soir après un entraînement laborieux pour le lycéen, son professeur lui proposa de faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Ils marchèrent sans un mot jusqu'à un petit parc. Ils s'assirent sur un banc.

« Gon, si quelque chose te tracasse tu peux me faire confiance tu sais ? »

Le plus jeune secoua la tête. Le professeur avait toujours été la pour lui. C'est lui qui l'avait initié aux art martiaux après qu'il est perdu contre des brutes. A l'époque il n'avait que douze ans, et avait juste voulut défendre une adolescente des ses trois harceleurs. Depuis il avait appris à mieux se défendre. Wings l'avait épaulé le jour du décès de sa grand mère.

« Dites professeur, est-ce que je peux vraiment faire ce dont j'ai envie même en étant un Oméga ?

Bien sur, ne laisse personne dire le contraire. Lui répondit l'adulte calmement.

Alors si quelqu'un décide à ma place j'ai le droit de dire non ?

Gon qui veux choisir à ta place ? »

Freecs serra la mâchoire. Il avoua à son professeur que son père lui avait choisi un Alpha dont il ne connaissait rien. Qu'il l'avait déjà fiancé, et qu'il trouvait sa purement injuste alors que son père avait avancer l'argument de son statut. Son professeur lui annonça que beaucoup de personnes pensaient encore ainsi, qu'un Oméga devait être marqué assez tôt pour éviter que ses chaleurs ne troublent les personnes aux alentours. Mais il le rassura en disant qu'avec les progrès de la science aujourd'hui, les Omégas devraient avoir la possibilité d'attendre plus longtemps pour un tel liens.

Les régulateurs d'odeurs et de chaleurs pouvaient permettre que ces dernières durent moins longtemps et que les phéromones soient moins dispersé. Gon pourrait normalement allez à l'université sans se soucier de tous ça.

C'est avec un visage un peu plus lumineux que l'adolescent rentra chez lui. Bien sûr sa situation était toujours la même mais il savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Quand il rentra sa tante l'accueillit avec un léger sourire, ils dînèrent tous ensemble et au moment du dessert Mito dormait sur la table. Évidement qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé de solution et qu'elle était, sans doute, épuisée dans avoir chercher une sans succès. Il lui posa un gilet sur ses épaules et passa une main sur son visage.

Kaito était dans le salon épluchant des papiers qu'il y avait un peu partout. C'était des lois sur tous ce qui pourrait avoir un rapport avec un des articles du contrat. Il y avait aussi une liste sur la table avec des noms rayé. Gon la pris en main pour remarquer qu'il s'agissait de cabinet d'Avocat. Il regarda l'adulte pour comprendre ce que ça signifiait.

« On a essayé de trouver quelqu'un qui connaît la lois. Ceux qu'on a appelé on tous refusé de nous aider.

Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il.

Je vais être honnête, même si Mito va sûrement me tuer pour ça, mais une partie c'est parce que tu es un oméga...

Ah.. et l'autre ?

L'autre, qui représente plus de la majorité d'entre eux c'est parce qu'il s'agit de la famille Zoldyck. »

Cette famille était donc si puissante que ça ? La chance n'était vraiment pas avec lui depuis ce début d'année. Peut-être que Kurapika trouvera la solution à tous leurs problèmes, il était intelligent et avait réussit à se faire des contacts dans la police. Avec un peu de chance l'un d'eux accepterait de les aider !

Il dormit mieux cette nuit, et la journée fut plus facile pour lui. Bien sûr il était toujours contrarié par le contrat mais il ne pouvait rien faire lui-même. Il devait attendre Vendredi. Il était persuadé que le blond allait trouver quelque chose.

Il était dans sa chambre à faire ses devoirs quand son téléphone sonna, pensant qu'il s'agissait forcément d'un de ses amis il décrocha sans regarder le numéro. Quand la personne demanda s'il était bien Gon Freecs il répondit par l'affirmatif et demanda à qui il avait à faire.

« Je suis Tsubone, j'appelle de la part de la famille Zoldyck.

Pardon ? Comment vous avez eu mon numéro ? Demanda t-il surpris.

Nous l'avons demandez. Madame et Monsieur Zold...

A qui ? La coupa t-il.

Jeune homme sachez qu'il est impolie de couper quelqu'un en pleine conversation. Lui reprocha t-elle. Je vous informe que vous êtes invité à passer le Week-end au sein de la maison familiale afin de rencontrer maître Kirua et aussi de vous apprendre les bonnes manières. »

Le ton de la dame était condescendant. Elle ne put le voir mais Gon grimaça. Sa tante lui avait appris les bonnes manières, et y en a une qui consistait à répondre à une question poser. Ce que cette dame n'avait pas fait. Il n'hésita pas à lui faire remarquer et il entendit la femme marmonner un mot intelligible. Elle lui apprit qu'ils viendraient le vendredi à la sortit des cours.

« Je peux pas.

Pardon ? S'offusqua t-elle.

Je ne peux pas. Ce week-end j'ai un ami qui viens à la maison je ne peux donc pas venir.

Enfin jeune homme vous ne pouvez pas refuser.

Je viens de le faire ! Prévoyez ça une autre fois parce que je ne peux pas ce week-end. »

Puis il raccrocha sans cérémonie. Il regarda son téléphone s'attendant à tout moment qu'il sonne à nouveau. Son cœur avait augmenté sa cadence, preuve qu'il avait eut une monté d'adrénaline. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle rappel et l'insulte de tous les noms. Il se calma au bout d'une longue minute vue que rien ne se passait. Il reposa l'objet sur son bureau. Et passa une main sur son visage.

Au moins il avait fait comprendre qu'il ne viendrait pas. Il ne pourrait pas toujours trouver des excuses et remettre à plus tard sa rencontre avec son fiancé mais il essayerait de la retarder le plus possible et de limiter leurs échanges après ça. De toute manière en un an il allait bien trouver un moyen de mettre fin à cette mascarade.

Le reste de la semaine se passa calmement. Sa tante avait repris des couleurs mais restait tout de même très inquiète. Kaito avait malheureusement des obligations avec son travail, de plus son équipe de recherche avait fait la découverte d'une nouvelle espèce. Il demanda tout de même aux Freecs de l'appeler à la moindre nouvelle, bonne ou mauvaise.

Le Vendredi était arrivé et il n'y avait plus eut de coup de téléphone intempestif. Ce soir Kurapika serait à la maison et c'est ce qui réjouissait le plus Gon. Il avait hâte de pouvoir être dans les bras du blond, ça lui ferait du bien de pouvoir passer du temps avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Vers la dernière heure de cours un de ses camarades s'exclama en regardant par le fenêtre. Le professeur le reprit et quelques élèves rigolèrent, mais ceux sur le même ligne que lui finir par avoir la même réaction.

« Oh mon dieu t'as vue ça ?

Elle doit valoir super chère ! S'exclama un autre

C'est une Rolls Royces de 1980 ! Elle à l'air en super états, ça claque! »

D'autres élèves se levèrent pour regarder eux aussi et avoir des exclamations de surprise. Gon regarda à son tour par la fenêtre. Il constata alors que ses camarades avaient raison. Une voiture luxueuse attendait devant l'école. Elle avait les vitre teinté et de toute manière de la où il était il n'aurait pas pu voir qui pouvait se trouver à l'intérieure. Le professeur les rappela au calme et le cours reprit bien que peu de monde réussit à se concentrer, tout le monde se demandait ce qu'une personne pouvant se payer un tel véhicule faisait ici.

Finalement quand le cloche sonna beaucoup se précipitèrent à la sortit afin de voir qui serait l'élève à monter dans la voiture. Gon et Zushi furent dans les derniers, la foule devant était déjà compacte et il était difficile d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Puis la foule sembla s'écarter devant eux pour laisser passer un homme aux cheveux très cours, brun, et une petit barbe. Comme leurs camarades les deux amis lui laissèrent le passage libre, mais l'homme s'arrêta à leur niveau.

« Gon Freecs veuillez me suivre. »

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui. Gon fut surprit sur le coup mais compris rapidement. La famille Zoldyck n'avait pas tenue compte de son refus et venait eux même le chercher à son école. Sa mâchoire se contracta. Il entendit des petits chuchotements se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Certain disait que c'était le gouvernement qui devait trouver les capacités de Gon si extraordinaire qu'ils voulaient l'engagé. Certain parlait de yakuza qui allait sûrement le kidnapper. Mais lui savait que tous ça n'était que fantasme de ses camarades.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis occupé ce week-end je n'ai pas le temps de venir. J'ai aussi préciser que ce serait possible la semaine prochaine.

Il est aussi prévue que vous veniez la semaine prochain, veuillez donc me suivre. »

Tout le monde avait commencé à s'éloigner. La tension qui commença a régner entre l'adolescent et l'adulte était palpable. Gon se demanda si cette homme serait capable de l'emmener de force ? Ça pourrait porter préjudice au nom des Zoldyck, non ? Quoi que... Est-ce que vraiment ça les mettrait dans l'embarras ? Non sûrement pas.

L'homme lui saisit le bras assez rudement près à le tirer mais l'oméga se pencha légèrement en arrière et plia ses jambes pour balancer le poids en sa faveur. Zushi s'était mit dans son dos près à l'aider. L'adulte fronça les sourcils et remit d'un geste souple ses lunettes. La détermination de l'enfant semblait sans aucune faille, il n'allait pas céder si facilement. Il allégea sa prise sur Gon et le relâcha complètement quand ce dernier fut de nouveau debout sur ses deux pieds.

« Les Zoldyck n'est pas une famille avec qui vous pouvez vous permettre de négocier jeune homme. Il serait peut-être plus prudent pour vous de me suivre.

Je n'ai pas négocié, je leur ait clairement dit que ce week-end je n'étais pas disponible, fin de la discutions. »

Il s'avança alors vers la sortit de son lycée sans faire attention au murmure qui se propageait dans la cours. Au moment où il passa devant la voiture la porte du passager arrière s'ouvrit. Gon n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître Irumi. Ce dernier lui souriait et l'invita à entrer. L'Oméga tourna la tête et pris la direction de sa maison.

« Je peux savoir où tu vas Gon ? Demanda Irumi.

Je rentre chez moi, je vous ais dit que je ne pouvais pas ce week-end. Demandez à votre majordome ! C'est pas ma faute si vous êtes bouché! »

Il crut entendre un petit rire venant de la voiture mais ne s'en formalisa pas et continua à avancer. Il entendit Irumi lui dire que sa mère allait être très triste qu'il ne souhaite pas venir chez eux. Gon se retourna alors pour lui tirer la langue et partir en courant. Il regretta immédiatement son geste mais ces personnes lui tapaient sur le système, elles lui faisaient aussi peur mais il n'allait pas courber l'échine pour ça. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser faire, ce qui lui avait déjà valut quelques problèmes.

Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas le kidnapper. Ils n'en arriverait pas là, non ? Il prit tout de même des rues piétonnes ou les parcs. Il n'habitait pas non plus très loin de son lycée il arriva donc en un peu moins de dix minutes chez lui. Une fois rentré il claqua la porte d'entrée et la verrouilla, alertant ceux qui étaient déjà présent. Mito et Kurapika arrivèrent derrière lui en courant.

« Gon tout vas bien ? Demanda sa tante. »

Il se retourna en sursautant et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale. Est-ce qu'il devait dire à sa tante ce qu'il s'était passé ? En même temps avait-il un moyen de le cacher ? Revenir en courant et refermer la porte à double tour derrière lui n'avait rien de rassurant. Il tenta tout de même de lui sourire sereinement. Avant que Kurapika puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit il se jeta dans ses bras. Heureux de revoir le blond.

Son aîné faisait une tête de plus que lui mais ça ne dérangeait absolument pas Gon qui pouvait ainsi posé son oreille contre le torse de l'Alpha dont il adorait écouter le cœur battre. Il sentit les bras de Kurapika se resserrer autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas s'écarter, l'odeur et la chaleur étaient agréable, il se sentait comme dans un cocon.

« Bien si tu nous expliquait ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant. Retentit la voix douce de l'adulte. »

Gon fit un peu la moue mais accepta de suivre Kurapika dans le salon pour s'expliquer. Il leur raconta d'abord le coup de téléphone qu'il avait eut deux jours auparavant puis ce qu'il s'était passé à la sortit du lycée. Il put remarquer un air sombre et coléreux se dessiner sur le visage de sa tante. Il se tourna alors vers l'Alpha dont ses yeux bleus avaient virer au sombre, parfois on pouvait avoir l'impression d'y voir des reflets rouge.

« Il ne vont reculer devant rien... Fit sombrement le blond. Ils vont tenter toutes les parades qu'il faut pour t'avoir.

Mais on va trouver une solution, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Gon. »

Kurapika se tourna vers lui et sourit. Il avait déjà deux trois choses qui pourraient marché, les premières seraient radicale mais pas forcément avantageux pour Gon. Pour le Kurata il était hors de question d'enlever un poids de l'Oméga pour en mettre un autre, mais il devait lui en parler pour un cas de dernier recours. Ils avaient un an devant eux avant des les appliquer. Tout d'abord il devait expliquer un peu les lois, afin que son ami comprenne bien tout.

« Normalement on devient responsable de nos propres décision à l'âge de dix-huit ans, c'est à dire qu'à partir de notre anniversaire plus personne ne peut nous imposer quoi que ce soit, comme un contrat que nous même n'avons pas signé. Si celui-ci a été rédigé et attesté avant nos dix-huit ans on peut en contester la décision et le revoir, mais pas vraiment l'annuler. »

Le visage des Freecs qui avaient eut l'air de se réjouir perdirent leurs éclats. Kurapika se sentit encore plus mal quand il du annoncer la suite, car, celle-ci, n'allait pas leurs plaire, mais alors pas du tout. Gon précisa qu'il serait marié le jour de ses dix-huits, est-ce qu'il était possible de l'annuler, ou dans modifier une partie ?

« Pour un Oméga c'est encore différent. Lui répondit Kurapika avec gêne. Ton pouvoir de décision et reporté à vingt et un ans. La lois estime qu'avant ce sont tes tuteurs légaux qui ont tout pouvoir. Ça commence à changer mais ce ne le sera pas avant plusieurs années je pense... Du coup vue que le contrat précise le cinq mai de l'année prochain il te sera impossible de le contester.

Et s'il change de tuteur légale, si je le deviens je peux annuler ce contrat ? Demanda Mito pleine d'espoir.

Malheureusement, on a à faire à la famille Zoldyck. Déjà que sa prend du temps dit toi que même si Ging accepte ils feront tout pour ralentir la procédure. De plus une partie du contrat à déjà été remplit vue que Ging à les financement pour son expédition. Le seul moyen qu'on a, sans chercher, pour l'instant c'est une faute d'un des deux partis. »

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec espoir. Il précisa que ce serait à utiliser en cas de dernier recours, il ne voulait pas que Gon fonce tête baissé juste pour se libérer du contrat, et qu'ils allaient d'abord chercher des solutions alternatives.

La première solution extrême, c'était que Gon se fasse marqué par un autre Alpha. Pour Kurapika c'était vraiment du dernier recours. Il ne voulait pas voir l'Oméga s'enchaîner dans une relation juste pour s'en sortir d'une autre. La deuxième serait qu'il tombe enceinte. Il pourrait ainsi annuler le contrat mais ça voulait dire qu'il devait trouver quelqu'un avec qui faire l'enfant et devoir l'assumer et sûrement ruiner son avenir universitaire. Un Oméga ayant un enfant sans Alpha était très mal vue. Il savait déjà, que même en dernier recours Gon ne prendrait pas cette voie.

Bien sur la première règle valait aussi pour l'Alpha, s'il marquait quelqu'un d'autre au cours de cette année, le contrat serait annulé. S'il avait un enfant... et bien c'était un Alpha donc ça n'avait pas grande importance, même s'il le reconnaissait comme le siens. Il y avait aussi la solution que L'Alpha lui même décide de rompre le contrat mais pour ça Kurapika n'en était pas certain.

Certaine tournure de phrase lui paraissait étrange. Il avait l'impression que le contrat n'était pas restreint en terme de temps que pour bloquer Gon. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans, il était donc étrange de précipiter un mariage de cette envergure. Oui, ça permettait à ce que le garçon n'ait pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à une fuite possible, mais ils auraient très bien pu attendre trois ou quatre ans de plus. Tant que l'Oméga n'avait pas vingt et un ans il serait contraint d'obéir à un contrat signé par son père. Alors pourquoi avaient-ils voulut le faire si vite ?

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette histoire, et s'il trouvait quoi, il pourrait peut-être réussir à rendre ce contrat complètement caduc. Les deux autres le regardèrent réfléchir alors qu'il épluchait les feuilles devant lui. Mito regarda son neveux et lui caressa la joue. Elle était sur qu'ils allaient trouver une solution.

Son téléphone sonna alors à ce moment là, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce. Gon se dépêcha de le prendre en main et de décrocher une nouvelle fois sans regarder le numéro. Il fut alors surpris de reconnaître la voix d'Irumi et son visage exprima assez bien son sentiment vue le regard inquiet de Mito.

« Tu as de la chance Gon, je t'aime bien.

Pardon ?

Tu vois, la plus part des gens ont peur de nous contrarier, et je trouve sa très distrayant que tu es une réaction différente.

Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Et bien, tu m'en dois une Gon, j'ai réussit à convaincre ma mère de pas débarquer chez toi pour venir te chercher de force.

Je ne vous dois rien du tout, c'est vous qui n'avez pas écouté ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour.

Tu vois, même si j'aime bien ton côté rebelle, il va vite falloir que tu mette se trait de caractère de côté car je ne serais pas toujours aussi patient. »

Le ton de l'homme qui avait été jouasse au départ sembla d'un coup glacial. Gon eut du mal a déglutir. Il se rapprocha de Kurapika inconsciemment. Irumi de son côté avait un regard sombre. Il avait été vraiment amusé de voir cet Oméga lui réponde mais il allait falloir qu'il apprenne où était sa place.

« Vendredi prochain nous viendrons te chercher à dix-sept heure devant ton lycée. Soit sur d'être là à l'heure. »

Et il raccrocha. Ils allaient devoir lui refaire son éducation, ce serai amusant de briser ce garçon et dans faire un gentil toutou docile pour son petit frère. Irumi était de ses personnes qui aimait que tous soit à sa place, et pour lui les Omégas étaient aux pieds des Alpha et Bêta. Il retourna dans la salle principale et placarda de nouveau son sourire de facette pour faire face à sa famille et leur apprendre que le jeune Gon serait parmi eux le Week-end prochain.

* * *

**Voici donc ce deuxième chapitre! et non Gon n'a toujours pas rencontrer Kirua, c'est pour le prochain chapitre. J'espère que mes explications sur le contrat et le statut "oméga" vous éclaira un peu sur la situation! **

**N'oubliez pas de me laissez votre avis par commentaires! surtout toi Elo! Je te vois! **


End file.
